HighSchool Rollow
by lloinng
Summary: Aaron, the popular kid that everyone knows, hates Josh, the annoying nerd in his class. One day online, they meet in a chat room and become best friends. They end up having a lot in common, etc. Then one day, Rage mentions something about his high school and Hollow realizes that his one true friend is in his high school so they decide to meet up. Rollow one-shot, high school AU


**Author's Note: This has to be one of the biggest projects I've worked on. Several months, almost 4k words, all this totals into the longest one-shot I have ever written. Well, what else can I say? Enjoy.**

Aaron laid his head onto the desk. He couldn't bear to hear the annoying voice of the incompetent nerd Josh sitting in front of him. All he ever did was ramble off about God knows what. Aaron found him as probably the worst person to be near during Algebra class. It was pure torture.

"Aaron? Are you alright?"

"Are you sick?"

"No, he's never sick! He's too hot to get sick!"

Ugh…Just more useless comments from the insignificant "friends" of his. They didn't care about him or who he was... No! All they really liked was how "hot" he was or what clothes he wore. But, they were all he had and he figured one day they would all eventually forget about him. Aaron just hoped that day would come sooner.

Josh was still sitting in the front, refusing to look back at him and his group as he took notes of what the teacher said. Ugh, who takes notes these days?

The more Aaron looked at the insufferable nerd, the more resentment he was feeling. Such a dork, always caring about his schoolwork, ugh. The guy probably hasn't even had his first kiss yet!

xxx

As the school bell rang, every student rushed out of school, eager to go home, tired from the long day. However, Josh walked alone, nose stuck in one of the thick textbooks.

"What're you doing, nerd?" He heard the sneer behind him, but ignored it, continuing to study for his Algebra test that was coming up.

"I asked you a question." Aaron had come up behind him, and now pushed him a little, sending him propelling forwards.

Josh gritted his teeth, but ignored the bully and continued walking.

"I said, I asked you a question!" This push sent him to the ground, the textbook's pages scattering.

The other students around them scattered, inadvertently forming a circle as Josh slowly got back up, picking up and dusting off his book before turning to face Aaron.

"I was studying for the Algebra test." He said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Of course you are, you nerd." The sneering tone returned. "I bet all you do at home is study."

Josh gritted his teeth, refusing to answer as he turned around and attempted to leave. Even as the crowd of people blocked his exit, Aaron had come behind him and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Don't just ignore me, bastard!"

The shout attracted even more attention from the crowd, as Josh turned around again, textbook dropping in fear even as he stared into Aaron's eyes.

Aaron raised a fist, gripping Josh as he prepared to beat down upon the stu-

"What's going on here?!" He turned to see the principal, walking furiously up to the crowd of students gathered.

"Nothing, sir." Surprisingly, it was Josh who spoke up first, voice shaking slightly.

"Are you sure, Mr...Bell?" The principal seemed to have trouble remembering his name.

"Yes, sir. We were just having...some fun." Aaron cut in, gritting his teeth.

The headmaster glanced at the two, then around at the crowd suspiciously, before turning around and walking away, huffing.

Once the old man was gone and the students dispersed, Aaron turned to face Josh, and hissed menacingly. "This isn't over, _nerd_."

xxx

"Hey Josh!" His mum greeted him cheerily as he walked through the door, Josh giving a half-hearted smile in reply which his parent immediately picked up on.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, standing up.

"Huh? Oh no, not at all mum; if you need me, I'll be in my room." Josh said, trying to hide it from his mother.

Ms. Bell was obviously still suspicious, but left it be as she called after her son who was slowly ascending the stairs. "If you need some snacks, I have cookies!"

"Thanks mum." The reply was faint.

xxx

Josh sighed, temporarily leaving his pile of homework on the table as he started up his computer, finding the chat room he was a part of. It was somewhat of a sanctuary. Whenever something happened at school, he would go on the chat room and talk about his troubles.

_[Rage has logged on.]_

Flukasaurgirl: Hey Rage! What's up =)

Matt_Monte: Hey :)

Rage: Eh, had a rough run in at school today =/

Liv: What happened? :O

lloinng: Yeah, you okay?

Rage: Almost got punched because I'm a "nerd". The principal came in time though.

MadGamerChick: As long as you're okay :) Oh yeah, we have a new member!

Rage: Really?

Hollow: Hi.

Rage: Oh, hey! :)

Hollow: So you had a fight at school today? What's weird is, I did too…

Rage: Really?

Hollow: Yeah.

Josh was just about to type something back, when suddenly his mother called from downstairs. "Josh, time for dinner!"

"Alright, mum, I'm coming!" He said quickly, speed typing.

Rage: Heading to dinner; gonna do a bit of hw afterwards so won't be talking a lot

Livv: Bye!

_[Rage has logged off.]_

xxx

"So, Josh, how was school today?" Ms. Bell asked as her son quietly ate his mashed potatoes, Alex beside him fussing over his vegetables.

"Hm? Great." Josh mumbled through a mouthful, avoiding his mother's eyes.

Even without looking, he could tell she was exasperated. "Josh."

"Nothing happened!" He insisted, putting down his fork and standing up. "I'm full. Going to do my homework now."

"J-" She began, but Josh was already up the stairs. Ms. Bell sighed, and, seeing she wasn't going to get anymore out of her older son, turned to Alex and resigned herself to listening to a story about one of his adventures at school.

xxx

Even as Josh focused on the difficult algebra, his head was swimming with the thoughts of the scene.

It wasn't exactly uncommon for him to get bullied in school; after all, the nerd reputation came with a heavy price. However, Aaron wasn't usually one to do it; they barely even saw each other in school!

He sighed, pulling out a piece of scrap paper to solve an equation, mind still crowded with the thoughts of the popular boy at school.

Josh didn't know why, but his thoughts sudden wandered towards a part of him that he kept tightly under wraps. That secret that no one except his family knew.

He had been queer since he was five years old, and his mother had finally helped him figure out just what gender he'd really liked just several months ago. Of course, she was very supportive of him, and he'd never given much thought to it. Even as the thought disappeared from his mind, he frowned. Bullying didn't have anything to do with that…

Right?

xxx

"Josh?" Ms. Bell knocked on her older son's door, slightly worried. If he didn't wake up, he'd be late for school, and he was never late for school!

"M-mum?" She heard a quiet, hoarse, voice inside the room, coupled with coughs.

Even more worried, she pushed open the door, gasping a little as it revealed her son, covered in sweat as he coughed. His glasses laid forgotten on the bedside table, and the rest of his things were strewn around the room carelessly.

"Josh, are you okay, sweetie?" Josh looked up, not even caring to cover his bare chest.

"Mum…" He paused there with a cough, looking up with a clouded gaze. "I think I'm ill."

"You think?!" Ms. Bell exclaimed, walking inside and feeling her son's forehead. She almost withdrew her hand as she felt the temperature. "Well, if you aren't sick, I don't know what you are. I'll call the school. Do you want some water?"

"Yes, thanks, mum." His voice was hoarse.

"Alright, just rest for a while, I'll be back soon, okay?" His mum left the room, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

As soon as she exited the room, he sat up, immediately removing the heavy amounts of sheets he had placed over his body to gain the body temperature and reaching for his laptop, putting on his glasses. He knew he had to keep it up when his mum came back with the water, but after that he should be relatively in the clear. He turned it on, immediately opening the chat room and seeing that only one person was on - Hollow.

_[Rage has logged on.]_

Hollow: Hey, didn't think anyone would be on right now.

Rage: Didn't wanna go to school, so I faked being sick…

Hollow: Bad boy? ;)

Hollow: I didn't go either, sick and tired of my "friends"

Rage: At least you have friends…

Hollow: Mm, not exactly…

Just as Josh was about to type a response, he heard his mother coming up the stairs and immediately hid his laptop under the bed, taking off his glasses and laying back on the bed in record time.

"Honey, I got the water." Her voice was quiet as she placed the glass on his bedside table.

"Thanks, mum…" He responded with a coughing fit thrown in between.

"Alright, I have to go to work now, are you going to be okay?" She asked, worried.

"I-I'll be fine, mum. I just need some rest. " His voice stuttered in the middle, but he quickly covered it up with another cough. Josh's mother didn't seem to notice, and continued.

"Alright, just call me if you need me, and I promise I will be here in a second." Josh's mother smiled and kissed his forehead. "Hope you'll feel better soon Joshy-poo."

"Bye mum." His voice was purposefully sore.

As soon as he heard the door shut, he got out the laptop again and immediately logged back on.

_[Rage has logged on.]_

Rage: Sorry, mum came into the room

Hollow: And you still got away with it? Such a bad boy ;))))

Rage: ...Stop calling me that!

Hollow: Mm, why not?

Rage: Geez, how old even are you?!

Hollow: 18.

Rage: Really?! Wow, I'm 17.

Hollow: Hm...Where do you live?

Rage: Wow, rather personal now, huh?

Hollow: Fine Nancy Boy, have it your way. ;)

Rage: Geez, I like to be private, okay?

Hollow: Alright, fine, I won't pressure you then…

Rage: So, Hollow, we have the entire day to do what we want… Wanna play WoW?

Hollow: You fucking bet!

The two played WoW all through the morning, both too afraid to use their mics but still managing to have a lot of fun. Aaron was thankful to finally make a friend who appreciated him for his personality instead of his attractiveness.

Eventually, Josh's stomach rumbled, and he typed in the chat room.

Rage: Think I'm gonna go eat lunch now tbh, seeya.

Hollow: Seeya.

Rage: Oh and, Leeds.

Hollow: Huh?

Rage: I live in Leeds.

_[Rage has logged off.]_

Hollow: Wait!

Hollow: Ugh…

Hollow: How does he live in Leeds?! I live in Leeds too...And there's only one high school here…

Josh made himself a peanut butter sandwich, and, absentmindedly chewing on it, Josh slowly made his way back up to his room, putting the laptop on his desk as he opened it back up.

_[Rage has logged on.]_

Hollow: Finally!

Rage: Huh?

Hollow: I need to tell you something.

Rage: yeah...

Hollow: I live in Leeds too.

Rage: Woah woah wait! There's only one high school here!

Hollow: Exactly my point.

Rage: So...

Hollow: We're from the same school?!

Rage: You're one grade higher than me, I'm assuming...

Hollow: Sophomore?

Rage: I'm a sophomore, but I thought you were older than me!

Hollow: I have a really early birthday.

Rage: So...we're in the exact same class, in the same school, in the same city...What's your name?

Hollow: ...Aaron.

Josh's fingers stopped tapping on the keyboard as he stared at the laptop screen, gasping. Aaron, the most popular student in his grade; the one who nearly punched him?

Rage: Aaron...I'm Josh.

Hollow: Holy shit, you're the nerd?!

Josh didn't respond, still slightly numb. He felt the slight sting in his knee the push yesterday had caused, but for some reason it didn't matter.

Before he could type anything, Aaron responded.

Hollow: Sorry, I mean Josh. I thought you were really annoying just because you were the perfect student, but now I see the true you...

Josh blinked, sandwich lying forgotten next to him as his mind quickly formulated a response, something he was slightly scared to type.

Rage: Wanna...meet up at school tomorrow?

Josh grimaced. That must be the worst way to ask someone to meet in real life.

Hollow: Of course. Lunch?

Josh stared once again, choking slightly. Did the most popular boy in high school just agree to eat with him at lunch?

Rage: Sure. I'll see you tomorrow…?

Hollow: Yup. Look forward to seeing you in class. :) Also, I'm really sorry for trying to punch you…

Rage: No problem mate, I will see you then!

Hollow: See you later Nancy Boy.

Rage: Stop calling me that!

Hollow: Haha-no. ;)

_[Rage has logged off.]_

Josh shut his laptop, still shaking a little as he thought of that conversation he just had. Aaron just...asked him out? Like that? He blinked, shocked. Unconsciously, he picked up his long-forgotten sandwich and took a bite, chewing as his face heated up slightly at the thought of his classmate. He'd rather not admit it, but Aaron was quite...muscular...and...handsome…

He quickly shook his head, attempting to stop the blush creeping up his neck. No, he totally didn't have a crush on the perfe-good-loo-_fine_ man. Nope, not at all. Nuh-uh.

For the rest of the afternoon, he focused on his homework, studying for the Algebra and English tests ahead. There wasn't much work, and he'd pretty much mastered everything required for the test, so while he absentmindedly drew pencil over paper in a desperate attempt to absorb at least some of the knowledge, his mind wandered, yet again, towards a certain handsome, brown-haired man.

The more he tried not to think about him, the more he did, and the more he thought about Aaron, the more he couldn't wait for tomorrow. This deteriorating cycle continued all the way through to the night, when his mother came home from work.

He immediately adjusted his voice, throwing a few coughs in just in case his mother could hear him from downstairs, and stood up, stumbling over outside the door.

Downstairs, he could see and hear mum hum her favourite song as she prepared dinner, and he walked down quietly, holding the plate that once contained his sandwich.

"Josh!" His mother turned, surprised as she saw her son put something in the sink and temporarily moving away from the stew she was stirring. "You should be in bed resting!"

"It's fine, mum. I'm feeling way better." He tried to convince her, turning on the tap and letting the water cascade over the dirty dish.

"Still!" She insisted, turning back to the stew but still staring at her son with a worried look. "Go back up, lay in for a bit more!"

"Mum." He said exasperatedly, albeit a little bit half-hearted.

His mother noticed, turning off the fire for the stew as she turned fully, frowning. "You sound a little distracted. Are you sure you're fine? You really should go back to your room, I'll bring you some water…" She fussed, but Josh stopped her, sighing.

"Mum, I told you, I'm fine. Something just…came up, is all."

"Came up?" Ms. Bell asked, surprised, but Josh simply shook his head and made to go back upstairs. However, his mum stopped him with her soft voice.

"You know you can talk to me, Josh." The subject in question bit his lip, not sure how to respond. He and his mother had always been close, sharing almost everything with each other. One of the few times Josh had kept something from mum was when he started cutting, when high school began and the bullying started, but his mother eventually found out anyways.

"Alright, mum…" He sighed, leaning against the counter. "Yesterday, when you asked me what happened and I said nothing...I nearly got punched."

"Josh?!" Ms. Bell immediately looked him up and down, looking for injuries.

"Mum, I'm fine!" He insisted. "Aaron just pushed me around a little before the principal came."

"Aaron?" She asked, curious. "You're on a first name basis with a bully?"

"That leads to my second point." Josh winced. "I'm pretty sure I'm in love with a bully."

He looked down, afraid to look at his mother, who remained silent for a long time, before she suddenly squealed, and hugged her very confused son. "Aw, that's so cute! My little Joshy-poo has a crush!"

"Mum...you're not mad?" He asked, hesitant.

"Well," She smiled at Josh, "I know you're smart enough to not love someone purely for their appearance. If you've developed emotions for this Aaron, then he must be worth it."

He didn't know why, but all those emotions that were trapped in him broke loose at that exact moment, and he cried into his mother's arms for the first time in a long while. Through the steadily falling tears, he could faintly see his mother reciprocating the gesture, and the two just cried for a while, emotions pouring out in the form of salty droplets of water, rolling down their cheeks.

Eventually, Josh hiccuped his way to a somewhat state of calm, and his mother simply hugged him tighter, whispering soothing things in his ear. Eventually, the two got out of the hug and Ms. Bell kissed her son's forehead, softly saying, "Go get him!"

Josh smiled at his mother, a genuine smile, and turned to go back upstairs. However, he jumped in surprise as a slight sting came from his bum. He immediately turned around. "Mum!"

"That's for ditching school." His mother smirked. "Now, go, shoo shoo, before I make it worse."

Josh quickly fled, still smiling. His mum, as he knew from experience, packed quite a punch, which was why he'd like to get away from that hand as soon as he could; but, it also warmed his heart that mum approved of his crush.

He packed his books for tomorrow's class with barely controlled enthusiasm, jumping up and down in happiness. He absolutely couldn't wait for tomorrow.

As he laid in bed that evening, slowly drifting off to sleep, he couldn't stop smiling.

xxx

The happy mood lasted all the way until Algebra, when Josh approached the classroom with a sudden air of apprehension. What was he supposed to do or say? What if Aaron was surrounded by people and he didn't want to talk to him anymore? What if-

He stopped his thoughts right there, taking a deep breath and pushing open the door. The other students continued on like nothing happened, like he was a nobody, which, of course, he was. However, Aaron turned his head, sour expression immediately turning into a smile. Soothed by the genuine emotion, he smiled nervously back, making his way over the teen. "Hollow" had saved a seat for him, and he sat down, growing more awkward by the second simply from the distance between the two. Just sitting next to Aaron made a small blush creep up his neck, and he quickly tried to hide it, pulling out the Algebra textbook from his bag. By now, he realised that people were starting to stare, and he simply blushed more.

"What's wrong?" Aaron, detecting his embarrassment, leaned over and whispered into his ear, simply increasing the amount of red on his cheeks.

"N-n-nothing, just a lot of people staring…" He muttered quietly, halfheartedly organising the books, stationery, and writing utensils.

Aaron sighed, slinging a casual arm around his shoulder. Josh froze, face heating up to impossible degrees as he sputtered. "You're a friend Josh, don't care about them." He leaned close and whispered, Josh unconsciously shaking. "Follow me at lunch."

He nodded, still slightly dazed. Just the simple touch of Aaron sent jolts through his body, the softest whisper tremors through his brain. "Th-thanks."

"Why thank me?" He smiled. "I should thank you. You're my first real friend."

Josh turned, smiling back, albeit a bit nervously. "Vice versa." He took a deep breath, forcing himself to look away as the teacher entered the classroom and everyone quieted down.

Throughout the whole lesson, Aaron's arm never left Josh's shoulder, and Josh's blush never left his cheeks. He tried to focuse on note taking, but that was quite difficult when Aaron's warm arm was snaked around his shoulder, creating a comfortable pillow as he leaned into his touch-

He quickly shook his head and looked at the board. _Not the time nor the place, Josh..._He thought to himself, determined, but Aaron's touch was so nice…

When, at last, class ended, Josh breathed out, relieved, then immediately groaned as he realised there were still seven more classes and a lunch to go.

"What's up?" "Hollow", hearing the noise, turned around.

Josh bit his lip. "Um, Aaron...C-Can we d-di…"

"What is it?" He asked, curious.

"Dit-Ditc…" He gave up and whispered. "Ditch classes…"

To his surprise, Aaron laughed. "Of course! Why are you afraid to ask that? I thought you were a bad boy." He winked, then laughed as Josh started sputtering again, face the colour of a tomato.

Aaron took Josh's hand, leading him out of school grounds with a surprising ease, walking to a forest, where he turned around and shrugged. "This is usually where I come; to clear my mind and shit. Wanna go anywhere else?"

"No, this is fine…" Josh gulped, still slightly nervous.

"What, you scared of ditching?" Aaron laughed.

"No…" Josh closed his eyes, softly reaching for his crush's hand, and grasping it tightly. "Aaron, I need to tell you something."

Aaron was silent, but his shock practically radiated out.

"I-I'm gay." Just like that, his deepest secret was out, and he let out the breath he'd been holding, opening his eyes and turning to stare at Aaron's feet.

"Josh…" He felt a warm hand touch his cheek, bringing his face up. "I'm gay too."

His eyes grew wide in shock as Aaron leaned forward slowly. However, on instinct, Josh closed his eyes too, and met with his crush's lips.

It wasn't full of passion, or desire; just love. Love to the highest degree, as Josh's hands unconsciously came up to wrap themselves around Aaron's neck, Aaron softly stroking Josh's face as the two kissed, lips tangling in sweet romance.

When, at last, the two broke apart, forced by human necessities, "Rage" exhaled, dazed. "That was…"

"Amazing?" "Hollow" returned, equally as breathless even as he placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." A small peck on the cheek.

"So…" Josh had returned to his old awkward self. "Are we...in a relationship now? Because that was really sudden and I didn't know what to do and I don't-" His rambling got cut off by a soft kiss placed on his lips as Aaron smiled.

"Well, if we aren't in a relationship now, I'd be pretty pissed." He laughed softly. "I mean, I'd rather we get to continue these kisses, because they're amazing."

"Mm…" Josh's smile instantly grew larger, and he wrapped his arms around the other's waist, Aaron reciprocating the gesture. "I'll think about it."

"Then how about one right now?" Aaron winked.

There didn't need to be a verbal response.

**FIN**

**-Lavs**


End file.
